Rock Star
by remedyofpain
Summary: Add Sharpay Evans and Butterfingers and you get loud music, cowering parents, hyper brothers and Rock Stars. The beginning of unimaginable insanity


**Title: Rock Star**

**Author: remedyofpain**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Add Sharpay Evans and Butterfingers and you get loud music, cowering parents, hyper brothers and Rock Stars. ****The beginning of unimaginable insanity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song Rock Star by Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus**

_XD_

**

* * *

**

I took a step down the flight of stairs to go down into the kitchen before I heard a loud crash and glass breaking. I know better know now, I won't run downstairs to see what's wrong. I simply turned around and sighed, my stomach will have to wait. There's no way I'm going downstairs with World War III going on there. Ryan came up the stairs nosily, stamping his foot and noted the behavior of our parents.

"Well, they're much more civilized now that they went to counseling." Ryan had a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, for how long?" Sharpay muttered then grabbed the half eaten Butterfingers out of his hand and took a big bite.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ryan frowned and glared at Sharpay who shrugged and took another bite. "I don't see why you're always taking my stuff…" Ryan muttered and crossed his arms.

"Because, I'm older, that's why." She stood a little taller after she made her statement and put one of her hands on her hip.

"By seven and a half minutes! Hey, can I get my hairspray back?" Ryan uncrossed his arms and walked away from the stair case and walked over to Sharpay's bedroom.

"No!" Sharpay followed Ryan and thrust the wrapper into his arms.

"Why not? It's mine! Again with the stealing of my stuff!"

"Because I'm older that's why! Sharpay shall rule the nation!" Sharpay thrust her hands in the air and ran into her room and started yelling and jumping on her bed.

"Sharpay, are you doing cocaine?" Ryan took her hand and pulled her down from her bed only to have her bouncing up and down in a sitting position. She suddenly got up and skipped over to her stereo system. The twins could hear their parents audibly even though they were downstairs. They both wished their parents would just get divorced and get it over with. Ryan looked at the chocolaty wrapper studying it to see if there was any white powder visible. He got up and threw the wrapper in Sharpay's waste basket and returned to sit on her bed. Sharpay pressed a button and a pretty female voice came pounding out with perky music playing.

"Oh great, chick music, so outta here." He hated to admit it, but the song had a nice catchy beat to it and Ryan found himself nodding his head to the music." Hey who's this?"

"I don't know, some Hannah Montana girl… granny bought the CD for me." Sharpay raised the volume up and started prancing about her bedroom.

"This kind of stuff should be censored." Ryan walked towards the door but Sharpay came over and grabbed his hands and started doing some kind of crazy dance with him. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" Sharpay kicked the door closed with her foot and twirled a glaring Ryan around. Sharpay was very surprisingly strong and held her grip on Ryan while she was dancing and pulled him along with her like a rag doll. Their parents could no longer be heard and the room vibrated gently.

Hannah Montana's Rock Star blared out throughout the Evans' Estate curtsey of Sharpay Evans high on chocolate. Ryan finally stopped resisting and started monkeying around with his sister. They both pranced around Sharpay's purple room like hippies ignoring Tchaikovsky, Ryan's dog howling from the back yard. They started making funny faces before Sharpay opened her door and skipped down the stairs. Ryan's eyes bulged and he quickly followed his sister down the stairs, leaving the stereo on and her door open, making the pictures on the wall opposite the staircase vibrate.

"Sharpay! Wait, no!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs, but nothing could be heard over the pounding stereo. "Don't go down there!" When Ryan had finally entered the kitchen where their parents where and saw Sharpay prancing around them crazily. Their parents were sending Sharpay concerned looks. His father looked over to Ryan and yelled something over to him, but all Ryan saw was his mouth moving rapidly and him pointing to Sharpay. Ryan stood there, not sure what was going on.

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
_

_Tai chi practices'  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
_

_I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star_

Sharpay mouthed the words and took their father's hands and twirled herself around then she started tap dancing around him. Their father looked so confused, he nervously scratched the back of his bald head. Sharpay suddenly turned around and jumped towards her mother still and literally made her mother jump out of her skin. Ryan remembered when they were little kids; when they acted up their parents usually left them alone and went out, not sure how to deal with them.

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
_

_Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out  
_

_But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seeing' what you're missin'_

Sharpay pointed to her father when she sang the first part of the song and then to her mother for the second part. Maria, their maid and Martin their butler came into the living room to see what all the noise was from the behind the house where they lived in a pent house overlooking the rest of the back yard and the pool.

_Tai chi practices'  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
_

_I might even be a rock star  
rock star_

Maria and Martin watched Sharpay in amusement while Sharpay started dancing around like a circus clown. She then grabbed Ryan and together the danced with Maria and Martin. Their parents watched in horror at their children's actions before they both ran upstairs while their children and house workers pranced about their house. Somehow Tchaikovsky made his way into the house and started dancing around on his hind legs.

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
yeah eh yeah yeah I really am a rock star_

_A rock star_

Sharpay did the air guitar and started shaking her hair all around soon enough you couldn't even see her face, all you saw was blonde hair moving all about. Ryan played the drums on his imaginary drum set and bobbed his head wildly like his sister. Maria did the Macarena while Martin rocked out the Cha Cha Cha. The two owners of the Evans's Estate ran down the stairs formally dressed no longer yelling at each other. The twin's mother hurriedly gave her husband her car keys and her husband put on his jacket, slammed down two hundred bills down on the kitchen counter and together the couple literally ran towards the door.

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
_

_Tai chi practices'  
Snowboard champion  
I __could fix the flat on your car  
_

_Rocking wherever we are  
I might even be a rock star  
yeah I really am a rock star_

Their mother waved a hurried waved good bye before she slammed the front door shut, got into her car. The car skidded around the big white fountain in front their Estate and sped out the electrical gate. Sharpay was now doing back flips and cartwheels out of the kitchen and she landed on the couch inside the living room narrowly avoiding a broken glass cup on the tiled floor. Sharpay automatically stood up and threw her hands in the air and let out a big "WHEW!" then a "I AM A ROCK STAR!"

There was a silence throughout the house and Ryan walked into the living rooms along with Martin and Maria and Tchaikovsky. They weren't worried about the neighbors because they weren't any for miles. Their estate was so big.

"Different. This has to my favorite so far, it really got them up and going. Did you see how fast they ran out that door?" Maria smiled at the two blondes. It had been their thing to somehow chase their parents out of their estate when they were arguing too much. They would always leave the house and go to dinner or to some Art Gallery when Ryan and Sharpay acted up because 'they had just remembered their date with their friends.' It was just their way of getting what they wanted.

"You got that right!" She said out of breath happily. Ryan walked over to the couch and started to say something sarcastic before Sharpay bounced on the couch and jumped on him yelling, "I'M A ROCK STAR!"

"Pizza anyone?" Martin asked suddenly.

"Pizza would be nice," came Ryan's muffled reply from behind the couch.

**

* * *

A/N Just something I came up. Hope you like it as other people I know do….not calling any names. coughTashacough She got all happy so, I posted it…for her. Review! XD **


End file.
